Forbidden
by generalquistis
Summary: The very young ShinRa heir takes a vacation in Nibelheim and meets a little girl named Tifa Lockhart who became his first real friend outside the walls of ShinRa.


Forbidden

-.-

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot out of boredom. As usual, reviews are welcome as long as they are not rude and harsh. If you're planning to MST this or something, you're just going to waste your time. I wrote this for fun for the sake of entertaining the fans who appreciate/support RufusxTifa; so if RufusxTifa isn't your cup of tea (translation: you don't like the pairing), then get out of here and leave this fic alone. Anyway, without further ado…

oOoOo

It was one of those days when the President's wife would visit her hometown, Nibelheim, to take a vacation from all the hurly-burly of city life in Midgar. And she would usually take her son with her.

Of course the whole little town of Nibelheim would know that the First Lady of ShinRa is there because there would be maximum security in and out of the Nibelheim Hotel. She would mostly prefer to stay in her old house in Nibelheim rather than in the hotel, but her husband told her that it would be unsafe for her and for Rufus, their son, to stay in her old small house from where she grew up and lived all her life.

Rufus, at age 7, was already in the 6th grade at an International School in Midgar. He was a gifted child and his parents knew that, but the only one proud of him was his mother. However, he never really acted so much like how young boys his age would normally act. He was serious all the time and he was always immersed in some book or doing something intellectual.

Even during vacations…

"Rufus," he heard his mother say.

He looked away from the geometry book that he was reading by the window.

"Aren't you going to play with your new toys?" Mrs. ShinRa asked nicely as she handed him a teddy bear.

Rufus just stared at the teddy bear. It was brown and furry with big dark eyes, a dark brown nose and it was smiling. It even had a white ribbon around its neck. He shook his head and continued to read.

Mrs. ShinRa sat down beside him by the windowpane where he was seated. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Geometry." Rufus replied proudly.

"But it's vacation time. Don't you want to skip those books for a while and play?" she asked.

He put down his book and looked at the teddy bear again, staring at it strangely. "What can I play?" he asked as he set the book aside.

"For starters, you can play with this teddy bear." She said sweetly as she handed him the teddy bear.

He just stared at it. His mother moved away from him and moved over to the dresser. "Why are you just staring at that bear, Rufus? It has been with you ever since you were a toddler" she told him as she began to brush her long dark hair.

Rufus just stared at it before turning to his mother. "Are you going somewhere, mommy?" he asked upon realizing that she was wearing her clothes that she usually wears whenever she would go out.

"Oh, I have to meet your father in the café." She told him.

"Why can't he just go here?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know about him. Maybe he's in a hurry or something…" she replied, trying to sound clueless.

Rufus bowed down his head and just looked at the teddy bear with a cold look on his face. "He doesn't want to see me…" Rufus muttered as he looked outside the window to look at the town. It was early sunset and there were still children playing on the streets. Rufus just watched quietly as he saw little girl with long black hair running after her playmates. She was laughing gaily.

Rufus watched the other children running away from her and screaming and laughing, but his gaze turned to the little boy just standing by a trashcan near a small alley like a loner and watching the other children play. The blonde boy had spiky hair and he looked miserable.

He wondered why the blonde kid was being left out before turning his gaze back to the little girl with black hair once again. Rufus tilted his head slightly to the right as he continued to stare at her.

"I have to go now, Rufus." His mother said as she was heading for him, interrupting his thoughts.

He jerked slightly and blinked. He smiled slightly. "Can I go play outside?" he asked.

Mrs. ShinRa blinked, "Rufus, it's 5:30 in the afternoon and it's already cold outside." She said as she patted his head. "Besides, your father wouldn't like it if you play outside with… those children." She told him gently.

Rufus's lips curled into a pout. "Why do I always have to follow father?" he muttered miserably as he embraced his teddy bear.

"Because he _is_ your father." Mrs. ShinRa told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Sephiroth will be your guardian." She told him before she headed for the door and took one last look at her son before finally getting out of their suite.

In a few moments, the 15 year-old Sephiroth, a trainee for SOLDIER entered the room.

Rufus, without looking at him, spoke up, "Hello, Sephiroth." He greeted.

"Hey." Sephiroth greeted.

"You're here too!" Rufus said, turning his gaze to his only companion within the walls of ShinRa.

"Professor Hojo is inspecting the Mako reactor in the mountain so he made me tag along. But he just told me to stay here and not wander off, especially in the Shinra Mansion area." Sephiroth said rather gruffly.

"Can I play outside?" Rufus asked.

Sephiroth frowned slightly as he joined Rufus by the window and looked outside. "I don't think so." He told him.

Rufus bowed down his head for a while before he resumed staring at the little girl playing outside.

"We're both not allowed to go out there." Sephiroth told him.

"Why not?" Rufus asked.

"Well… in your case, your daddy will get angry. And in my case… well, Hojo doesn't like it whenever strangers see me." Sephiroth explained.

Rufus just sighed heavily before turning away from the window. "I have a new train set. Do you want to play with it?" he asked.

He just nodded. "Sure." Sephiroth replied as he followed Rufus to the area where he left his new train set.

Just as Sephiroth was beginning to make one of the trains move, he noticed Rufus glancing at the window.

Sephiroth wondered at first, but he realized that Rufus really wanted to play outside. "Alright, I'll let you out. But I'll keep watch from here." He said.

Rufus turned to him with a look of surprise in his blue eyes. "You'd really do that for me?" he asked.

Sephiroth just smiled slightly. "I know the feeling of not having to be able to play with other kids… it gets lonely. You're an only child too, just like me, but you're more privileged." He explained.

Rufus did not know what he meant by that but he frowned slightly, "Why don't you join me?" he asked.

Sephiroth shook his head as he made the train move again. He kept his gaze on the tracks as he spoke solemnly, "I'm not allowed to be seen by the public… for now, at least." He said.

Rufus blinked. "Well that sucks," he said, frowning before heading to door.

"Wait," Sephiroth called after him as he got up and went over to the place where he had spotted Rufus's travel bag earlier. "You might want to put on a disguise. You can't risk getting identified by other people." He said before opening the bag. He began to look for a hat. "Don't you wear hats?" he asked.

"I have a baseball cap." Rufus approached him and took over the rummaging through his things which were surprisingly in order. "You're messing up my stuff! I folded them neatly!" he said.

Sephiroth grunted at Rufus's obsessive-compulsion. "Fine, I'll fix your clothes later for you." He said.

Rufus pulled out a white baseball cap with the ShinRa logo on it.

Sephiroth eyed it in disdain. "You _can't_ wear that!" he said.

"Why not?" Rufus wailed.

"You can't wear anything with a ShinRa logo on it." Sephiroth said. He just felt frustrated that Rufus could not get his point nobody should recognize the Presidential son if he is to get out of his room and play with the neighborhood children. With that, he grabbed Rufus's head and began to dishevel his neatly-combed strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rufus exclaimed.

"Keep quiet, _Doofus_. I'm helping you out here!" Sephiroth said, deciding to annoy him as well by replacing Rufus's name with something that rhymes with it. It never fails to tick Rufus off.

"It's RUFUS, RUFUS, RUFUS!!! Blimey! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Rufus said angrily.

Sephiroth laughed smugly as he untucked Rufus's long-sleeved polo and unbuttoned it, exposing his t-shirt he's wearing underneath the polo. "Alright, _Rufus-Rufus-Rufus_," he said mockingly. "Remove your blazer and change your shoes. Wear some sneakers." He said.

Rufus grunted. "Hmf. I don't have sneakers." He muttered as he removed his white blazer and folded it neatly before placing it on a the bed.

Sephiroth looked at him curiously. "You don't own a single pair?" he asked.

"For PE, yeah, I have a pair. But they're at home." Rufus said, crossing his arms before facing the mirror. "Oh man! I look like a dirty boy!!!" he cried out in a mortified manner.

Sephiroth ignored his remark. "Fine. Did you bring a pair of shorts or denim pants other than those _white_ trousers of yours?" he asked.

Rufus pouted, feeling disgusted with himself as he turned back to his bag. "I have black shorts there." He muttered miserably.

Sephiroth got the black shorts. "I'm sorry if you have to look like that. But if you do want to fit in with the neighborhood kids without getting into trouble, you'd better dress somewhat like them." He said before handing the shorts to Rufus. "Now get changed." He commanded.

oOoOo

Rufus stepped out of the Nibelheim Hotel without arousing suspicion from the SOLDIERs and the Turks surrounding the place. He could not believe Sephiroth's "disguise" for him worked.

He went over to the blonde boy with spiky hair still standing by a trashcan and observing the other children playing with a miserable look on his face. "Hello," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Rufus had been taught by his father that first impressions last, so it's very important that he appeared friendly when meeting new people.

The blonde boy with spiky blonde hair turned his miserable look to the new boy with messy blonde hair wearing a white unbuttoned polo shirt, a white shirt underneath it, shorts with the length extending just right below the knees, black socks folded to his ankles, and black leather shoes. He eyed him curiously.

Rufus smiled. "Why aren't you playing with them?" he asked.

The spiky-haired boy just looked away and bowed down his head before proceeding to leave.

Rufus frowned. "Hmf. Well I guess we won't become friends!" he said in sarcasm as he watched him walk away miserably until someone spoke from beside him, "Hello,"

Rufus turned to his side and saw the little girl which he had been eyeing from the window of his hotel room. He blinked as he looked at her in awe.

"Are you new around here?" the little girl asked.

Rufus could not stop staring at the girl's brown eyes and the way they seemed to dance in happiness whenever she spoke. He smiled at her, and he was surprised at himself that he felt his facial muscles move by themselves to form a smile, meaning that he did not actually have to force a smile at this girl. "…Yes, I am." He answered.

She smiled sweetly at him before turning back to the other kids who were already moving away from her. "They're going home already. They're going to have dinner, they say. What about you? Have you had dinner yet?" she asked before turning back to him with a cheerful smile on her face.

Rufus slowly shook his head without even taking his gaze off her. "N…no, not yet." He stammered.

She smiled gleefully. "Great! Maybe you'd like to join me at home; my daddy's making spaghetti!" she said cheerfully.

"Spaghetti?" he repeated.

She eyed him strangely. "Well you've eaten spaghetti before, right?" she asked curiously.

Rufus nodded quickly, "Why yes, of course. It's my favorite, actually." He said bluntly.

She chuckled lightly as she held his hand and led the way. "Well then let's go! I'm sure daddy would love to meet you! By the way, I'm Tifa. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully as they walked together hand-in-hand.

Rufus's gaze shifted to her hand before looking back towards the hotel, staring up at the window of his hotel room. He could see Sephiroth just standing there and nodding at him in an urging manner. Rufus smiled, pleased that his friend has agreed to let him go with Tifa. With that, he turned back to Tifa and smiled proudly at her as he spoke of his name, "My name is Rufus."

She looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Nice to meet you, Rufus. I like your name, I think it's lovely." She said cheerfully.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Lovely?" he repeated, not really sure whether the adjective was proper for his name, considering that he's a boy.

She nodded. "Uh-huh!" she blinked as she swung their hands playfully as they made their way towards her house. "So, Rufus, where did you come from?" she asked.

"…Junon." He answered. Well in a way, he did come from that place… even though he stays more frequently in Midgar to study. He figured that he could not divulge too much of the real information about him even though he would really want to be honest with his newfound friend.

"Cool. Junon! What's it like there?" she asked.

He blinked. "You mean you haven't been there?" he asked in awe, but then again, he reminded himself that a girl living in a small provincial town like Nibelheim couldn't really afford to travel too far to reach Junon or even Mideel.

She shook her head. "Nah. All my life I've been here in Nibelheim. But when I grow up, I'm going to see the world!" she said gleefully.

He smiled. "Junon is a great place. I was born there." He said. He didn't lie.

She smiled. "Is this your first time to come to Nibelheim?" she asked.

"…yes." He lied.

"Oh well, I can give you a tour later. For now, let's have dinner." She said as she opened the front door of her house and led Rufus inside. "Daddy! I'm home!" she called out gleefully.

Rufus looked around his new surrounds. It was the first time that he has been in such a place because he was so used to seeing and being inside bigger houses with brighter interiors and modern furniture. He started to feel somewhat claustrophobic, though he was careful not to blurt out something offensive regarding the size of the house. His attention shifted to a man in his mid-thirties who was looking at him curiously. The man was standing by the doorway leading to the kitchen-slash-dining room area. "I see you brought home a friend, Tifa darling," Mr. Lockhart said with an amused look on his face. He was simply surprised that she actually invited someone for dinner because she has never done anything like that before.

Tifa smiled sweetly at her father. "Daddy, this is Rufus. He looks pale so I thought he's hungry that's why I brought him here! I feel sorry for him." She said bluntly.

Rufus looked at her, his blue eyes widened when he heard that. He hated it when people pitied him, but in the case of Tifa, he could not think of anything to say to her.

Mr. Lockhart smiled at Rufus. "He does look pale, Tifa. Come, Rufus, join us for dinner. I just hope you like spaghetti." He said as he gave way for the children to enter the dining area.

Tifa closed the front door and led Rufus to the dining area. There were only 3 chairs around the small wooden square table. Tifa sat down and Rufus sat down opposite her.

Rufus was quiet all throughout dinner, observing the way Tifa would converse with her father and how her father would respond to her. He could not help but feel envious and wished his own father could be as nice as Tifa's father. But he knew that it was very impossible to happen. A thought entered his mind—that maybe money can make people greedy. He was sure his father was a nice man in his youth; otherwise, his mother would not have married him. But then something must have happened along the way when his father became president. Rufus has never received any attention from his own father similar to the way Mr. Lockhart would treat Tifa ever since he could remember because his father became the president before he was born. He began to think that maybe if his family wasn't as rich as they are at the moment, they could have been more like Tifa's family: simple yet very close.

Mr. Lockhart noticed the saddening look in Rufus's eyes. "What's wrong Rufus?" he asked.

Rufus sat up straight and looked at Mr. Lockhart, his eyes wide in surprise. "N…nothing, sir." He stammered. "The food is great. Spaghetti is my favorite… and I have to say that this is the best I've ever had!" he said with a shy smile on his face.

Mr. Lockhart eyed him in amazement. "Why thank you, Rufus. It's not really my specialty but once in a while I can afford to buy the ingredients so that Tifa will be happy," he said as he patted his daughter's head.

Tifa smiled sweetly at her father before turning to Rufus. "I'm glad you like it, Rufus. By the way, where do you live here?" she asked.

Rufus was surprised with the question, but he knew he had to think of a quick answer, "Uh… I'm not really familiar with the place yet…"

"You just moved here?" Mr. Lockhart asked.

Rufus nodded. "Yes sir."

Mr. Lockhart looked at Tifa with a gentle look on his face, "Tifa, he's new here. He's not yet familiar with the street names." He explained.

Tifa looked at Rufus in awe. "Oooh. Alright! I'll show you around later then. I'd like to see where you live so that I can meet your parents too!" she said.

Rufus stiffened. "You want to meet my parents?" he asked.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure they're as nice as you!" she said sweetly.

Rufus thought silently for a moment, "My mother is nice, but my father? Hah." He forced a smile at her as he spoke up to her, "Yeah, I guess so." He fibbed.

"What do your parents do for a living, Rufus?" Mr. Lockhart asked curiously.

Rufus began to think of an answer in a panic, but he still appeared calm and collected. "My fa..ther… is ." He began, stammering at the word _father_. "My mother doesn't work. She just stays at home to cook and clean." He proceeded.

"Your dad is a merchant? What does he sell?" Mr. Lockhart asked, taking interest in the boy's family life. He was beginning to suspect something regarding the boy and the look in his eyes. He also observed that the boy seemed uncomfortable upon being interrogated too.

"I don't really know. We're not that close." Rufus answered abruptly before taking in a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Mr. Lockhart noticed the way Rufus ate his food. He seemed well-mannered and very careful even in chewing.

"You're not close to your daddy? Why not?" Tifa asked, feeling sad for Rufus.

Rufus swallowed his food before speaking, "He's always traveling."

Mr. Lockhart began to recall that someone he had known before has a son named Rufus… and that person is also, in a way, a merchant because he owns an Electric Company. But he just kept quiet about it. He already knew who the boy eating at his table really is.

After dinner, Tifa and Rufus began to stroll around the town while she told him stories about how life is in Nibelheim and who lives in which house. He is amused, however, that her father still allowed her to go outside at night to tour him around. Back in the city, the streets were more dangerous under the cloak of darkness; but he realized that Nibelheim is a safe and peaceful town.

They passed by a lowly house and Tifa did not even bother to say anything about it. It made Rufus curious, however, so he asked her, "Who lives there?"

"Mrs. Strife and her strange son, Cloud." She answered uninterestingly. "Anyway, let's go over there at the well!" she said cheerfully as she led the way.

Rufus continued to stare at the house where the said Mrs. Strife and Cloud lives and noticed someone peering through the window at them. He easily recognized the blonde boy with spiky hair whom he had attempted to befriend some time ago, but when the boy noticed that he had seen him, he moved away from the window.

When they reached the well, Tifa instantly climbed up on it. "Come on, Rufus! You can see the whole town from here!" she said happily.

Rufus watched in awe as she climbed up and finally reached the top. "Are we even allowed to go there?" he asked, feeling unsure about going up on the well.

"It's closed. You won't fall in!" she said.

Carefully, Rufus followed and climbed up. In a matter of seconds, they were standing together and gazing at the whole town with amazed looks on their faces. Rufus felt the cool evening breeze hit his face and he smiled, pleased with the view. He was reminded of his father's 70th floor office back in Midgar which overlooks the whole city but he thought that the view in Nibelheim is lovelier than the city. The skies were clearer and the stars were appeared to be more beautiful there compared to Midgar.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Tifa asked sweetly as she sat down. Rufus sat down beside her, enjoying the cool breeze and the view. He nodded. "It doesn't get any better than this." He said before turning his gaze to her. "Thanks for showing me around, by the way." He said.

He noticed that she was looking at him in a strange manner which made him blush. She smiled and looked away. "I'm glad to have you as a new friend, Rufus." She said shyly.

He frowned slightly and looked away. He just remembered that he will have to go back to the hotel later on. The thought of being apart from his new friend made him uncomfortable. Nobody has ever made him feel very welcome and important as a friend. He never really had any other real friend outside of ShinRa and Tifa was the first one who has really appealed to him. His classmates in school were too snobbish and indifferent for his taste, compared to Tifa who is very sweet, kind and humble. He began to wonder if he could ever see her again some other time even if he had to go back to Midgar.

"Would you like some ice cream, Tifa?" he asked as he spotted an ice cream parlor 2 streets from where they are.

Tifa pouted, feeling disappointed. "I'd love to, but I don't have any money with me…" she said with a sad tone.

He shrugged. "That's alright. I'll treat you." He said before jumping down from where he was seated, surprising Tifa.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" she exclaimed in awe.

Rufus blinked. Was it unusual to do something like that? He smiled and waved at her. "Yeah I'm fine! Come on!" he said.

Tifa looked down, knowing how high it was from where she is seated. She swallowed hard and just decided to use the ladder instead of jumping.

Rufus wondered if he was really unique like what he has heard from Professor Hojo before while he was being helped with a science project. When Tifa arrived by his side, he shrugged off the thought of Professor Hojo and took her hand. "You're amazing, Rufus." She said in amazement as they walked together to the ice cream parlor.

oOoOo

Sephiroth was still waiting for Rufus to return in the room where he had been asked by the First Lady to watch over her only son. Glancing at the clock, he saw that Rufus had been gone for over 3 hours already. He began to feel nervous regarding Rufus's whereabouts but still appeared calm as he sat still by the window, glancing outside every now and then for a sign of return from the little boy.

Then before the clock struck 9:30, he noticed a little blonde boy walking hand-in-hand with a dark-haired little girl. It was the same little girl whom Rufus had gone with when he left the hotel grounds. Sephiroth smiled calmly. "Finally, he's back." He thought as he watched the two stop in front of the hotel.

oOoOo

Rufus turned Tifa. "I think you should go home. It's late." He said.

She looked up at the hotel. "Why are we here?" she asked curiously.

He took a quick glance at the hotel. "I… from here I'll go home. We should… say goodbye for now." He said.

She looked at him with a look of disappointment on her face. "Goodbye?" she asked. Her eyes reflected sadness all of a sudden.

Rufus looked at her, keeping a straight face as he did. He did not want her to leave. In fact, he's already thinking of keeping her with him all the time. But he knows that she is not a toy he can keep and play with. She is a person… a friend. Finally, he smiled. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime…" he struggled to say.

Tifa lowered her gaze to the ground as she let go of Rufus's hand. "Okay." She said softly.

His smile faded when he noticed her extreme sadness. He felt sorry that he had to leave her, but what can he do? He took her hand once more and squeezed it gently, "You're a very lucky girl, Tifa. And thank you for being my friend." He said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly as she leaned forward to him and then kissed his cheek, surprising him and making him blush. She gazed into his eyes with a gentle stare. "I'll see you tomorrow by the well, Rufus" She said before she turned and walked away with her cheeks flushing and a shy smile playing on her lips.

Rufus stood there for a while, watching her wide-eyed as she walked away.

oOoOo

Arms akimbo, Sephiroth greeted Rufus as he entered the room. "Hey, Casanova." He teased.

Rufus seemed to be in a trance, still, even as he shut the door behind him.

Sephiroth smirked. "Who's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Rufus blushed and frowned slightly. "What do you care?" he asked before rushing to the bathroom to fix himself up before his mother arrives. "Where's mother?" he asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Still haven't returned. I think she's still with your dad in the café." He said as he watched Rufus comb back his messy blonde hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

Just then, the door opened and Mrs. ShinRa entered with a disappointed look on her face.

"Good evening, madam," Sephiroth greeted to show respect.

Mrs. ShinRa smiled weakly at Sephiroth. "Thank you for guarding my son, Sephiroth. Please inform the Turks that we're leaving soon." She said.

Sephiroth could tell by the look in the first lady's eyes that something was very wrong but he just kept quiet and obliged to her request. "Yes, madam." And he walked out of the room.

Rufus looked at her in disbelief. "We're leaving?" he asked in awe.

Mrs. ShinRa nodded. "Yes, Rufus. We are. Your father wants to be back in Midgar by midnight." She said.

"But I thought we're taking a vacation here?" he asked.

"He needs to go back for business." She responded.

Rufus was quiet before asking, "Are we going back here?"

"Not for a very long time, I guess." She answered mindlessly as she gathered her travel bag.

Rufus bit his lower lip. "But… this is where you're born, right? Don't you want to visit anytime soon?" he asked.

Mrs. ShinRa looked at him in amazement. "Why are you suddenly interested to stay here?" she asked curiously.

Rufus's eyes widened as he blushed and looked away. "N…never mind." He said, refusing to say more.

oOoOo

Tifa woke up early the next day. She was excited to meet Rufus by the well and spend the day with him. She even brought along her favorite teddy bear so that she and Rufus can play with it. She even wore her prettiest dress.

Tifa waited for him the whole day by the well and did not even bother to go home to eat lunch or have afternoon tea with her father, and she did not even play with the other kids even when they invited her to join them in their games. She just wanted to play with Rufus.

By sunset, she was certain that he will never arrive… and she went home crying.

Her father met her by the door. He knew where his daughter was for the whole day because she told him about her plans. He also knew that the ShinRas had left town last night to go back to the big city.

"He never came, daddy, he never came!" she cried helplessly as she embraced her father.

Mr. Lockhart looked at his daughter sadly as he embraced her gently. "I'm sorry, Tifa, but I don't think you can see him again." he said softly.

She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "Why… why not?" she asked sadly.

It was painful for him to see his daughter looking so sad like that, but what can he do? He just smiled apologetically at her and patted her shoulders gently. "Because… he's like a Prince." He said softly.

Her eyes widened. "But I don't understand! You say I'm a princess, right?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Her father nodded. "Yes you are, my darling, my little princess… but… let's just say our kingdom doesn't match with his." He explained gently.

Tifa's lower lip trembled as more tears streamed down from her face. "…But he's my prince, daddy…" she said with a trembling tone before bowing down her head. "He's my prince…" she said softly before moving away from her father and just went upstairs to her bedroom. "So happy endings don't really exist, huh?" she muttered miserably as she reached the second floor.

Mr. Lockhart felt sorry for his daughter but he could not do anything else. He just let her vent out her emotions through crying. Then he recalled the little ShinRa kid that his daughter is longing for. He also felt sorry for him. Of course he knows what kind of father President ShinRa is based from hearsay and the way the boy had described his father. In a way, Mr. Lockhart understood from the boy that he's got a bad relationship with his father. He just hoped that someday, the boy would not be like his father…

And he also hoped that someday, his daughter and the boy would cross paths again.

oOoOo

-end-


End file.
